


The Luckiest Man Alive

by Queen_BriarRose



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kywi, One Shot, Parent AU, family au, i got diabetes writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/pseuds/Queen_BriarRose
Summary: Will comes back home from work to see that Kym is up to something
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Luckiest Man Alive

Will closed the door of his car and looked at his house. None of the window’s in the house were lit except for the nursery’s window. The nursery’s curtain was slightly moved to the side, and next to the curtain was the face of his wife, Kym. When Kym saw him look towards the window, she quickly shut the curtain and turned off the lights. Will then saw the living room and kitchen lights turn on.

“What is she doing now?” he thought. 

Today was Kym’s day to take care of the twins, Cecilia and Alexei, while Will went to work. Every time Kym watched the kids, she would set up some sort of prank or annoying pun for Will to come home to. Will walked up his driveway towards the front door, dreading what was waiting behind it. 

“Why do I love her so much?” he sighed. 

He opened the door, ready to be jumpscared by Kym. Instead, he finds her sitting at the kitchen table with her hands folded together. She had the biggest smile on her face, as if she was trying not to laugh. 

“Good evening, my love” Kym sang, not moving from her position. 

“What did you do?” Will asked. 

Kym gasped and melodramatically placed her hand on her heart. 

“What kind of traitorous act is this ?” she belted.

“How dare you accuse your wife of doing something vile just because she is calmly greeting her husband!” Kym said with a fake accent as she swayed her arms in the air as if she were a stage actress.

“How could you betray me like this, William?” she fake cried.

“I gave you companionship, love, and two beautiful children yet you still doubt me!?” 

Will threw his head back and groaned at his wife’s horrible performance. 

“Can I just see my babies now?” Will asked.

“No, you can’t” Kym teased “They’re asleep”. 

Right after Kym said that, the coo of a baby echoed from the nursery. Kym’s eyes widened in horror as her statement was being exposed as a lie.

“They don’t sound asleep to me” Will said

“That was just the wind!” Kym blurted. 

“Kym, I want to see my children” Will whined.

Kym scrambled to her feet and pulled the chair from the table.

“Please sit down first! I have a surprise for you!” 

Will shook his head and sighed. He finally caved in and took a seat. Kym was always a master at persuading him. Kym jumped happily as she pushed Will’s seat in. 

“Ok! Ok! Now close your eyes!” Kym said eagerly.

Will closed his eyes, afraid of what was going to happen next. He heard Kym skip across the kitchen floor and into the nursery. He waited a few seconds and then heard Kym’s footsteps walk back to the kitchen. Will felt the vibrations of the table as Kym placed something on it.

“Ok! Now open your eyes!” Kym cheered.

Will opened his eyes to see Cecilia and Alexei wrapped in tortilla wraps.

“Look how big these tortilla wraps are!” Kym squealed “They’re so big I was able to turn our babies into taco babies!”

Will just sat there in utter confusion. The twins were just as lost as him. They couldn’t decide whether to be happy that their father was home or to be confused about what their mother just wrapped them in. Will, took his index finger and thumb and rubbed them against his brow and sighed. Kym erupted into laughter. For some reason, she found Will’s reactions to her shenanigans extremely funny. 

“I swear, you lost the last of your brain cells after you gave birth” Will said.

“I probably did, but I’d rather have no brain cells than not have these two little tacos in my life” Kym said as she leaned over and gave each twin a kiss on the forehead. 

Alexei then attempted to eat the tortilla he was wrapped in.

“ALEXEI! SWEETIE! NO! YOU’RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO EAT THAT!” Kym yelled as she freed her taco baby from his soft prison. 

Will laughed at Kym’s reaction to Alexei’s stunt. Even though Kym acted like a child most of the time, she was still a good mom. Will could already tell that Alexei was going to be a mini Kym. Will and Cecilia were probably going to live in fear of Kym and Alexei’s shenanigans.  
After everyone had calmed down, Kym and Will put the twins to bed and ate dinner. After they ate dinner, they went to bed. 

“Goodnight, Willame” Kym said as she turned off the light “See you when the kids start screaming”.

Will leaned over and kissed Kym on the lips 

“I love you” he said 

Kym blushed and smiled “ I love you too”

Will rolled over and closed his eyes with a big smile on his face. He may look like he can’t stand his wife, but really, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
